


You Fuck With Them, You Fuck With Me

by stylishbutdefinitelyillegal



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Do Not Fuck With Nancy Wheeler's Little Brothers, Gen, Gun Violence, she will end you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylishbutdefinitelyillegal/pseuds/stylishbutdefinitelyillegal
Summary: Pennywise has cornered Richie, his twin Mike, and his friends in Neibolt House. Surely this is the end.Not if his older sister has anything to say about it.





	You Fuck With Them, You Fuck With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not become its own thing. I need to re-watch Stranger Things, but I wanted to get this out. Inspired by some rp blogs I’ve seen who play Richie as Mike’s twin and Nancy’s little brother. This takes place during the confrontation at Neibolt House in the movie. You can safely assume that Dustin, Will, and Lucas are there with them as well. Timeline-wise, I’d say this takes place before the main events of Stranger Things. If this does become its own thing, I’d like to explore the very real fear that the Losers Club plus AV Club would have that Pennywise had managed to return when Will disappeared (because of course I’m AUing it so Stranger Things takes place in Derry because it’d be a real asspull to have all the Losers move and somehow end up in Hawkins. Not to mention Brenner and his thugs would find a place where memories of horrible things happening disappeared from people's minds in a blink of the eye as very convenient to their aims). Enjoy!

“Hey, asshole! _Get the fuck away from my little brothers!_ ”

Richie’s head snapped around from where he had been attempting to distract Eddie from their imminent demise via crazed shape-shifting evil clown (and wasn’t _that_ a way to go?) when that familiar voice brought everything to a standstill.

“Nancy!!!” he heard his twin brother Mike call. “Nancy, _NANCY, LOOK OUT!_ ”

Despite the horrifying situation that he had found himself in, Richie couldn’t help but admire how utterly composed and, well, _badass_ (a word he never would have associated with _perfect Nancy_ before) his older sister looked as the clown turned to sneer at her.

“Wait your turn, Nancy.” It warbled, sharp teeth grinning at her. “I’m sure I’ll have plenty of room for you after I’m done with little Mikey and Richie.”

Nancy’s lip curled back in a snarl.

“Eat lead, bozo.”

Holy _shit_ , was that a shotgun!?

When did Nancy learn how to _shoot_!?

(And why hadn’t anyone brought him along, not fair…)

Before he could truly comprehend what he was seeing, Nancy had pulled the trigger, hitting It head on as It had tried to charge at her.

Again and again, she pulled the trigger, taking more and more chunks out of the monster as It staggered away from her, backing into the hallway.

“Bitch! I’ll kill you, I’ll kill you all! Starting with your _brothers_!”

And then It was gone.

Nancy turned to look at her two younger brothers.

“Richie, Mike. _What the hell was that!?_ ”

Richie looked at Mike and Mike looked back at him.

Looks like they had some explaining to do.

“Well, you see, Nance, it all started when we went down into the Barrens a couple of weeks ago….”


End file.
